el hombre ideal
by sirenita4343
Summary: había una vez una chica que pensaba si algún día podria conocer al chico ideal . pero conoce a un chico misterios quien seria
1. Capítulo 1

un dia soleado una chica llamada kagome llegaba de vuelta a japon y que habia ido a un programa de informaccion informatica.

estaba pensando en lo bien que le abia ido, ya que habia aprendido varias cosas de las computadoras estaba llegadondo aun apartamento donde vivia su amiga sango que le habia esperado con una gran sorpresa.

kagome habia llegado al apartamento en donde sango la esperaba muy contenta, junto a su hermano kohaku y su hermano de 10 años de kagome llamado sota que vivia junto con sango desde que kagome habia ido a estudiar al estranjero.

kagome saludo muy feliz a sota que habia extrañado mucho.

kagome le dijo: hola sota

sota le respondio muy algremente ¿como habia estado ?.

kaggome le dijo que bien .

kagome se habia dado cuenta que sota habia crecido mucho desde que se fue a estudiar a otro pais donde al parecer habia sido becada por naraku quien al parecer solo queria utilizar su iteligencia para crear un arma masiva para enontrar la perla de shikon y poder vengarse de la familia y amigos de kykyo.

kagome no recordaba que ya habia conocido a naraku hace 500 años atras, tampoco recordaba ue kykyo era su hermana hace 500 años kykyo puso un sello y trasnporto el alma de kagome y inuyasha y amigos de kagome en un tiempo en donde podrian ser felices.

kykyo habia puesto una gran barrera donde rin quien habia sacado a shipo lejos de naraku quien intento matarlos pero seshomaru los salvo haciendo que jacken y su gran caballo demonio de dos cabezas se llevaran a su esposa y su sobrino lejos del peligro, kykyo despues de una gran lucha murio. seshomaru no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a inuyasha ya que naraku ataco una noche de luna nueva en donde inuyasha perdio sus poderes ya que inuyasha era medio demonio y naraku aprovecho esa noche al atacar a inuyasha que era humano y como aun no amanecio quedo inconciente.

naraku aprovecho el gran desatre que hizo y se quizo llevar la perla de shikon ,pero en medio del gran caus se le perdio la perla de shokon.

naraku se habia llevado a inuyasha al tiempo en donde kagome habia vuelto a nacer.

habia pasado una semana desde que kagome llego a japon , ella habia ido a buscar trabajo a una escuela cerca en donde vive ella vive junto con sango y su hermano sota.

kohaku es el hermano menor de sango y tambien vive con kagome ya que la madre de sango murio cuando ella tenia aun 7 años de edad .

kagome conocia a sango desde el jardin de niños, y ahora sango era profesora en un jardin de niños.

sango sale con miroku un chico que era especialista con las computadoras, kagome ya lo habia conocido en el programa donde ella estudio, lo que ella no sabia fue que un dia antes de volver a japon.

naraku habia utilizado todos los estudios que ella habia realizado en un centro de investigacion del mismo prograna donde ella habia ido.

pero en otra parte alguien estaba gritandole a bankotsu y a su hermano renkotsu ::

naraku pregunta gritando : ¿donde esta mi cyborg?

el cyborg dias atras se habia escapado ya que hubo algunos problemas en su programaccion ya que bankotsu lo habia programado mal , y ahora el cyborg llamado inuyasha tenia emociones humanas y en un descuido de ambos hermanos se habia escapado del centro de inventigacion .

renkotsu un poco nervioso le habia dicho a naraku que habia revisado la camara de seguridad .

inuyasha decia a la camara de seguridada : bye bye

naraku vio como inuyasha se subia a un carro negro 4x4 y se iba.

naraku que estaba furioso echando chispa de enojo dijo : el esta suelto por ahi como si fuera alguien mormal.

naraku si que estaba furioso su arma mortal estaba suelto por algun lugar y no sabia en donde estaba .

naraku esta muy frustado.

habia pasado una semana desde que inuyasha habia escapado .

kagome y sango estaban dando un paseo por la cuidad.

kagome estaba tan distraida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habia un guapo chico parado frente a ella.

kagome se dio cuenta que parecia al chico que habia visto en sueños,sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos eran dorados y estaba guapo.

kagome le dijo : hola

inuyasha solo la miraba le parecia una chica muy interesante que habia visto , inuyasha parecia muy exraño ya que una sensacion nuevaa que nunca habia esperimentado aparecio en algun lugar de su pecho, en algun momento le sonrio y se fue.

ya que habia dectetado a 2 hombres que naraku envio.

kagome se quedo sin aliento al ver como le sonrio, una sonria sensual.

sin embargo sango la saco de su ensueño magico .

sango le dijo : si ya se iban a comer.

kagome solo asintio con la cabeza y se fueron .

sango y kagome fueron a comer al restaurante shikon .

donde sango y kagome . pidieron una malteada y unas hamburguesas y charlaban donde llevarian a sota y a kohaku durante el fin de semana.

despues de terminar de comer se fueron a casa .

kagome se echo en su cama y pensando en como se llamaba aquel chico y si lo volveria a ver y asi pensando en aquel chico se durmio.

mientras en oto lugar bankotsu y renkotsu hablaban con un furioso naraku .

¿que auin no habian encontrado a su cyborg ?

naraku furioso le decia: ¿que fueran a buscar a su cyborg.?.

antes que encontrara la forma de saber para quefue construido en realidad y pudiera revelar varios misterios de la familia higurashi que habia sido oculto desde hace mas de 500 años atras y kagome aun no sabia nada acerca de su pasado con inuyasha .

ya habia pasado una semana y kagome aun soñaba con aquel chico quehabia visto.

mientras tanto en un parque de japon un muchacho pensaba de alguna forma en aquella chica que le parecio interesante.

pero aun no habia podido conocerla ya que los 2 hombres de naraku habian estado buscandolo desde que se escapo del laboratorio de naraku.

aun no se acostrumba a estar fuera, todo le parece algo nuevo y misterioso cada dia que pasaba.

un dia inuyasha estaba caminando hacia un hermoso parque estaba viendo a todas las parejas que pasaban de pronto vio a una chica que estaba hablando con un niño.

kagome habia ido al parque con sota ,ya que sota no tenia clases y kagome no tenia trabajo.

asi que lo llevo al parque para que jugara un rato.

kagome estaba viendo su celular ya que sango se fue con kohaku a visitar a miroku.

kagome estaba tan distraida cuando se dio cuenta que un chico la miraba de lejos.

cuando volteo a ver quien era se dio cuenta que era aquel chico que habia conocido cuando se choco con el.

kagome habia caminado donde estaba el, a inuyasha no le parecio extraño.

kagome le habia saludado : hola

inuyasha le devolvio el saludo : hola

no se habia dado cuenta que estaba a su lado de el sentada en la misma banca.

kagome veia desde lejos a sota jugar con otros niños de su misma edad.

inuyasha la veia muy extrañado de que no habia escuchado cuando ella habia llegado.

kagome le pregunto su nombre .

lo que el le responde : que se llamaba inuyasha.

y ella le dice : que se llamaba kagome

inuyash a habia estado muy distraido viendola.  
>cuando se dio cuenta que bankotsu y renkotsu lo seguia buscando.<p>

inuyasha pensaba :¿aun no se dan por vencido ?

le daba mucha lastina y tristeza ya que hace unos dias los escucho hablar con naraku que estaba aun muy enojado .

aun asi lo estaban aun buscando por todos los lugares cercanos.

kagome habia visto que inuyasha estaba muy distraido.

cuando de pronto vio ha alguien conocido en un susurro : bankotsu.

cosa que a inuyasha no le parecio despercibido para el.

inuyasha se levanto de la banca y se puso detras de un arbol .

hizo una seña a kagome de queno hablara.

kagome le parecio extraño, pero le hizo caso y se quedo callada.

mientras los 2 hombres de naraku desaparecian de la vista de ambos.

inuyasha estaba algo distante.

kagome le iba a preguntar :¿que le habia pasado?

cuando sota la lllamaba ya que era hora de regresar a casa.

kagome habia leido una nota que sango le habia dejado diciendo que se he iba a quedar en casa de miroku con kohaku.

despues de leer la nota, kagome le prepara a sota algo para comer .

kagome le dio a sota una gaseosa y una hamburguesa para que comiera .

sota despues de comer se fue a bañar y despues a dormir.

kagome habia sentido curiosidad por inuyasha y se puso a buscar por la intenet.

cuando abrio su lapto aparecieron varios correos .

unos de ellos eran anonimos donde le decia que naraku solo la habia utilizado para completar su investigacion de un cyborg qu podia pasar despercibido por cualquier satelite.

kagome se habia sorprendido ya que no sabia nada.

recibio un correo anonimo de nuevo donde le decian que el cyborg se habia escapado hace vrias semanas atra.

no paso mucho para que kagome se de cuenta que inuyasha era el cyborg que estaban buscando y entendio porque inuyasha estaba algo distante .

no sabia que era lo que querian de inuyasha pero sabia que no era nada bueno .

en otra parte naraku seguia furioso de no haber encontrado a su cyborg por ningun lado.

renkotsu y bankotsu seguian buscandolo.

inuyasha habia seguido a kagome hacia su casa para buscar una computadora para rastrear donde se encontraba naraku.

ya sabia que lo estaban buscando paraa buscar la perla de shikon ya que seguna laa leyenda puede cumplir cualquier deseo.

inuyasha solo queria saber quien era , queria ser libre como cualquier persona el sabia que tenia algunas partes humanas y algunas partes robots.

tambien sabia que naraku busca la perla solo para controlar todo y buscar vengaza a una chica que nunca sintio lo mismo que el ya que el la amo .

solo que aquella chica amaba a otra persona.

lo que inuyasha y kagome no sabia que en sus vidas pasadas ellos ya se habian amado ,solo que el destino los separo y despues de 500 años les habia dado una nueva oportunidad de volverse a ver y poder volverse amar.

solo que ellos no tenian ningun recuerdos de su vida pasadas.

solo naraku sabia de sus vidas pasadas.

pero no podia acercarse a kagome ya que su hermana una sacerdotiza llamada kykyo habia puesto un poderoso conjuro a kagome para protejerla de toda su maldad y de cualquier intento para lastimarla.

inuyasha habia entrado a casa de kagome , habia subido escalera arriba y habia visto una luz encendid de un cuarto fue a ver de quien era el cuarto.

inuyasha habia abrido la `puerta del cuarto de kagome muy despacio .

inuyasha habia visto a kagome viendo algo en su lapto, kagome no se dio cuenta que inuyasha estaba a su lado .

kagome sintio una mira y se volteaba a ver y vio a inuyasha sentado a su lado .

kagome se quedo perdida ante su miraba no supo en que momento unieron sus labios en casto y tierno beso estuvieron un gran rato besandose no se habian dado cuenta que habia amanecido.

sota que se habia despertado por el ruido del despertado se habia cambiado pàra ir al colegio ya que hoy sai tenia .

sota fva ver a su hermano que aun no se habia levantado a preparar el desayuno.

sota toca la puerta del cuarto de kagome.

kagome al escuchar el golpe de su puerta se separa de inuyasha toda roja .

se habia olvidado de que sota tenia escuela , kagome le dice a sota que enseguida bajaba.

kagome baja a la sala a prepar su desayuno a sota.

sota saluda s su hermana : ¿buenos dias?.

kagome le responde el saludo:¿buenos dias sota ?

sota le pregunta :¿ como habia dormido?

mientras toma un vaso de leche y una hamburguesa de pollo

kagome le dijo: ¿ que bien ? al parecer ya sehabia acostrumbrado al cambio de horarios.

inuyasha habia bajado laescalera y se habia sentado en un sofa en la sala.

sota que habia acabo su desayuno se despide de ambos.

inuyasha ve salir al niño y ve a kagome quien a ver se pone muy roja.

kagome agarra el telefono y llama a sango :

sango : hola kagome que tal todo bien

kagome toda roja que aun recuerda el beso le dice que va a ir a verla a la casa de miroku.

inuyasha no sabia lo que le estaba pasando despues de aquel beso.

kagome salio nerviosa rumbo a casa de miroku donde estaba sango.

inuyasha se habia puesto a inventigar lo que naraku estaba buscando, asi que encontro en su base de archivos yvio que tenia mucha imformaccion de la perla de shikon y que podia cumplir cualquier deseo, tambien habia imformaccion de kagome.

lo cual se le hace raro que tuviera informaccion de ella y algo ocultaba naraku.

inuyasha lo iba averiguar.

kagome nerviosa llega a casa de miroku, sango la esperaba algo ansiosa por saber lo que habia ocurrido.

kagome toco la puerta y sango le abrio la puerta.

kagome saluda a sango : hola sango

sango le dice :¿ que habia pasado?

kaqgome y sango se sienta en sofa.

kagome le cuenta que habia besado a inuyasha y que habia llegado a sentir algo por el.

sango le dice : ¿ que tenia mucho que pensar ? y ¿ que sentia por el?.

kagome solo asintio

sango le dijo a kagome que miroku queria formalizar su compromiso.

y que ibaa viajar a casa de sus miroku con kohaku.

sango le pregunto ¿ si podia llevara sota ?.

kagomee le dijo que si

ya que sota salia de vacacciones y no tendria con quien jugar

kagome fue a recoger a sota al colegio, pues ya habian salido de vacaciones .

kagome le pregunto a sota : si queria ir con kohaku y sango a conocer a la familia de miroku.

sota muy alegre le dijo : que si.

llegaron a casa y sota subio corriendo escalera arriba para hacer sus maletas.

sango llegaba una hora despues a recorger a sota.

kagome estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que inuyasha esta frente a ella sentado mirandola.

mientras kagome recordaba el beso suave y tierno que habia tenido hace unas horas atras.

cuando escucho un claxon de un carro kagome volvio a la realidad.

sota bajaba con su maleta.

se despidio de kagome y de inuyasha que habia visto antes de subira su habitaccion para hacer sus maletas.

kagome hablaba con sango le decia que cuidara muy bien a sota y que cualquier cosa la llamara y le mando saludo a miroku y a su familia.

sango solo asintio y se fueron rumbo al aereopuerto donde miroku y kohaku lo esperaban.

kagome entro en casa y vio a inuyasha sentado en el sofa viendola.

kagome se sonrojo y fue rumbo al sofa donde inuyasha estaba sentado.

inuyasha se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada lo cual le parecio algo tierno y dulce.

kagome aun nerviosa y sonrojada por el beso que le habia dado no sabia si sentia lo mismo.

queria preguntarle pero se sentia algo cansada y queria dormir.

inuyasha se dio cuenta que estaba cansada y la cargo y subio escalera arriba rumbo asu habitaccion de kagome.

kagome se puso nerviosa cuando inuyasha la cargo ,pero se sentia segura y protegida entre sus fuertes brazos.

inuyasha abrio lla puerta de su habitaccion de kagome y se acerco a su cama y deposito suavemente a kagome en su cama donde la arropo con las frasadas tiernamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios de kagome.

para luego sentarse a su lado viendola dormir.

en otra parte cerca del twmplo higurashi donde kagome vivo durante su infancia.

un joven de pelos blancos y con una luna en la frente estaba furioso con naraku ya que naraku casi mata a su esposa rin y a su pequeño sobrino shipo.

sesshomaru sabia que habia pasado hace 500 años.

sabia que inuyasha y kagome no sabian nada de sus vidas pasadas ni que tenian un hijo pequeño llamado shipo.  
>ya que kykyo los puso una barrera para esconder al pequeño junto a su esposa rin quien habia prometido cuidar a su pequeño sobrino.<p>

seesshomaru estaba furioso ya que naraku habia intentado matar a rin cuando el habia salido a encontrase con su medio hermano.

que le habia dicho que se queria convertirse en humano para poder vivir junto a kagome.

pero naraku tuvo que aparecer y robarse la perla de shikon y huir.

pero en medio de la huida y el gran desatre que causo perdio la perla de shikon.

kykyo dio su vida para salvar a kagome que en medio de un gran desatre estaba dando a luz a shipo en el castillo de sesshomaru , rin estaba ayudando a dar a luz a kagome quien habia quedado muy agotada y no podia huir.

asi que le pidio a rin alejarse con su pequeño lejos del peligro , rin hizo caso y se fue con el caballao de seshomaru llamado au y jaken quien protegia a rin y al bebe de del palacio.

kykyo antes de morir teletraporto las almas de kagome y inuyasha y sus amigos mas cercanos de kagome a otro lugar donde podrian vivir en paz y ser felices.

pero no sabian que sus antiguos recuerdos estaban en algun lugar de sus menoria ocultos .

sesshomaru sabia que era cuestion de tiempo para que recordaran todo lo ocurrido hace mas de 500 años atras.

sabia que inuyasha iba edtar furioso con naraku por intentar querer lastimar a kagome y a su pequeño hijo

en la casa de kagome , kagome soñaba que daba a luz a un pequeño bebe y ella escuchaba gritos por todas partes.

habia una mujer a su lado de cabellos negros que le decia que tenia un lindo varoncitos y que inuyasha iba estar muy feliz.

kagome se desperto y vio que aun era de noche y vio a inuyasha a su lado durmiendo muy tranquilo, echo su cabeza en el pecho de inuyasha.

inuyasha incocientemente la jalo mas a su cuerpo y la abraza de manera dulce y kagome se queda dormida muy tranquila.

habia amanecido y kagome comenzo a tener algunos flash y algunos recuerdos que no sabia que tenia, y no sabia el porque de esos sueños.

entonces vio a inuyasha delante de su laptos buscando algunas cosas.

ella se preguntaba que cosas buscaba , pero no lo sabia y se puso a pensar que no sabia nada de el ecepto su nombre y lo iba averiguar.

.


	2. Chapter 2

kagome estaba buscando alguna informaccion de inuyasha, pero no habia ninguna informaccion acerca de el y ni de su familia.

kagome penso:¿que raro?.

inuyasha habia salido a comprar algo para comer.

veia a muchas gentes tomadas de las manos, algunas eran parejas de enamorados caminando por el parque.

kagome seguia buscando algunas informacccion de inuyasha pero no encontrabaa nada de el.

inuyasha habia entrado por la puerta de la casa de kagome con algunas bolsas de comida china.

kagome al sentir la puerta que se abria bajo la escaleras.

kagome camino hacia la cocina para buscar vasos y platos para servir la comida.

kagome y inuyasha habian acabado de comer y inuyasha fue a dejar los platos sucios a la cocina.

kagome se habia quedado sentada en sofa de la sala.

cuando sono el teleono.

kagome dice . hola

naraku le dice: hola kagome, has visto a alguien llamado inuyasha.

kagome le dijo: que no lo conocia, luego tras despedirse colgo el telefono.

inuyasha habia lavado los platos sucios y luego los guardo en los estantes de la cocina.

despues se seco la manos y volvio a la sala.

kagome estaba sentada pensando por que naraku la habia llamado a su casa.

inuyasha habia entrado en la sala, y vio a kagome sentada.

kagome al darse cuenta de que inuyasha la miraba.

kagome le pregunta .¿de donde era?.

inuyasha habia decidido en confiar en ella y le cuenta .

inuyasha le dice: ¿que se habia escapado del centro de inventigaccion de naraku?.

y que buscaba una antigua joya que se llamaba la perla de shikon y podia cumplir cualquier deseo, y naraku tamien lo buscaba.

pero para motivos perversos.

kagome le pregunto :¿para que buscaba la perla?.

inuyasha le respendo .¿para saber quien es en realidad el?.

ya que el no sabia nada acerca de el y de su familia.

inuyasha le dijo: que habia despertado en el laboratoriuo y habia visto a naraku ya sus 2 torpes ayudantes.

kagome y inuyasha se habian quedado platicando hasta muy tarde.

kagome se habia quedado dormida en el sofa de la sala.

inuyasha la llevo cargada a su habitaccion y la dejo suavemente en su cama donde la arropo con las frazadas y le dio un casto beso que kagome se lo devolvio.

inuyasha se sento a su lado y kagome se volvio a dormir.

kagome soño con su abuelo que le dijo:que debia buscar la perla de shikon ya que seres malvados iban en busca de perla y la querian solo el deseo correcto iba destruir la perla ya que traian muchas desgracias.

tambien descrubriria cosas de su pasado con inuyasha.

kagome desperto de aquel sueño muy raro no sabia que significaba el sueño y luego de meditarlo un poco se quedo dormida.

inuyasha se habia levantado muy temprano, vio a kagome que aun dormia.

inuyasha aun no sabia que sentia por kagome , pero algo le hacia familiar como si no fuerra la primera vez en verla.

inuyasha estaba pensando un buen rato cuando un recuerdo le vino a su mente.

habia un pequeño niño de cabellos plateados y una luna en la frente.

inuyasha que se habia salido de pensar de su recuerdo penso : ¿quien era sesshomaru.?.

seshomaru que habia encontrado la perla que habia perdido naraku comenzo a sentir como la perla comenzaba a brillar devilmente.

seshomaru comenzo a buscar a naraku pero aun no lo encontraba, pero comenzo a sentir devilmente el poder espiritual de kagome.

la perla de shikon volvio a brillar devilmente y se dio cuenta que kagome andaba muy cerca de ahi.

inuyasha estaba algo confundido y salio a tomar un poco de aire.

cuando unos recuerdos llegaron a su menoria, recodo que tenia un medio hermano llamado sesshomaru.

inuyasha habia llegado a un parque, cuando vio a un joven que habia recordado hace unos minutos.

seshomaru se habia encontrado con su medio hermano y habia notado algunos cambios algunas partes humanas y algunas partes que no sabia que era.

y aunque no se llevaran bien sesshomru maldijo a naraku mentalmente.

al parecer habia hecho algun experimento con su medio hermano, pero no sabia que era y de seguro su padre inutaisho deberia estar depcecionado de el.

su padre le habia dicho que cuidara de su medio hermano menor ya que el era medio demonio y no sabia controlar su sangre media demonia.

asi que prometio que cuidaria de el a la distancia.

se habia sorprendido cuando le dijo: que iba a decirle a kykyo si podia con la perla de shikon convertirse en humano completamente

al igual de su bebe que iba a tener con kagome para que ambos pudiera vivir en paz.

lastimosamente no se pudo cumplir con su deseo, ya que naraku ataco la aldea donde vivia kykyo y kagome.

solo que por peticcion de su esposa rin , kagome se fue unos 3 meses antes de que diera a luz al castillo de sesshomaru donde rin iba ayudar a dar a luz a kagome cuando naciera su bebe.

mientras tanto kagome estaba dando a luz a shipo, naraku atacaba la aldea para robar la perla de shikon, ya que deseaba a kykyo.

.pero ella estaba enamorada de un joven humano y naraku deseaba la perla para que kykyo le correspondiera a sus sentimientos y tambien para destruir a inuyasha.

porque pensaba que estaba enamorado de kykyo lo que el no sabia es que inuyasha se habia enamorado de su hermana de kykyo.

kagome y inuyasha se habia enamorado a primera vista.

pero naraku no habia entendido pensaba que era una mentira de parte de kykyo .

la lucha fue dura , pero kykyo uso sus ultimas energias para salvar a kagome y a su amigos de kagome.

inuyasha habia sido atacado por naraku dejandolo incociente ya que habia perdido sus poderes de medio demonio, ya que era luna nueva tanto como a kykyo y sesshomaru lo habian tomado por sorpresa ya que se habian olvidado que era luna nueva.

naraku habia tomado esa ventaja para atacar a inuyasha ya que el era un medio demonio y no un demonio puro como sesshomaru.

kykyo al saber que kagomeya habia dado a luz, la telestrasporto a otra epoca junto a inuyasha y sus familiares y amigos de infancia.

miroku y sango que habian crecido junto a kagome hace 500 años en el pasado fueron enviado junto con kagome a otra epoca.

pero para protejer a kagome se borraron sus recuerdos con la esperanza de que kagome y inuyasha y sus amigos se vuelvan a encontrar .

pero naraku los siguio hasta la epoca moderna donde kagome habia vuelto a nacer solo con diferente familia.

sesshomaru sabia que naraku se llevo a inuyasha inscociente ya que naraku lo ataco cuando el aun era humano y aun no habia amanecido.

sesshomaru sabia que kagome habia desaparecido despues de dar luz.

sesshomaru y rin junto a su sobrino shipo fueron telestrasportado gracias a kykyo a la epoca donde kagome habia nacido.

pero ella no se acordaba de nada ya que sus recuerdos fueron borrados y sellados junto a los de inuyasha.

para que naraku no supiera nada acerca de la perla de shikon ya que kykyo les habia contado que algunos demonios buscaban la perla de shikon para que les cumplieran cualquier clase de deseo.

pero solo el deseo correcto hacia desaparecer la perla porque mientras exitiera la perla mucha persona con pensamientos impuros y demonios malvados deseaban la perla.

solo que ahora seshomaru se preguntaba : ¿ que deseo pediria inuyasha ?, y si aun queria ser humano o deseaba ser un hanyou como era antes.

tendria que recuperarsu memoria aun para saber que decidira.

mientran tanto en casa de kagome , kagome habia despertado y al no ver a inuyasha decidio ir a buscrarlo.

inuyasha que habia reconocido a su medio hermano, pero habia algo le hizo sentirse muy extraño.

kagome que paseaba en el parque buscando a inuyasha, cuando vio a inuyasha hablando con un joven de cabellos plateados frente a ella.

kagome fue a preguntarle a inuyasha :¿ quien era ?.

inuyasha vio llegar a kagomer y le habia presentado a su medio hermano

quien solo la miraba fijamente le dijo :que se llamaba seshomaru.

sesshomaru le dijo a kagome : que se fuera a vivir a su antigua casa ya que podia sentir a naraku muy cerca.

kagome habia llegado a casa a hacer sus maletas y luego llamo a sango

kagopme llamo a sango por telefono

sango respondio y le dijo: hola kagome

kagome le devolvio el saludo . hola sango

kagome le pregunto : si sota se podia quedar un par de semana con ella.

sango le dijo: que si y le dijo que en 3 meses seria su boday luego ambas colgaron.

kagome habia llegado a su antigua casa y habia conocido a rin la esposa de seshomaru.

kagome habia subido a su antigua habitaccion, entro y sento en su antigua cama junto a shipo quien a ver a kagome se habian encariñado.

inuyasha habia entrado a su antiguo cuarto de kagome y la vio echada en su cama junto a shipo.

inuyasaha los arropo a los dos y se echo junto a ellosy luego se durmieron.

sesshomaru y rin vieron a los 3 durmiendo muy tranquilos, los que inuyasha y kagome no sabian que shipo era su hijo y que una guerra de hace 500 años estaba por empenzar.

inuyasha se estaba acordando de algunas cosasmenos que shipo era su hijo y supasado con kagome.

inuyasha sabia porque naraku busca la perla de shikon para vengarse de el y kagome ya que se habia obscecionado con kykyo y ahora buscaba vengaza porque pensaba que kagome tenia la perla escondida en algun lugar.

naraku no sabia que la perla se habia perdido en medio de su desatres que causo .

seshomaru sabia que faltaba poco para que la ultima batalla por la perla de shikon ya que la perla se habia vuelto aun mas brillante que antes.

habia pasadoun mes y kagome siempre andaba con shipo en brazos en su antigua casa ya se habia adaptada muy bien.

ha inuyasha le causaba dulcura y ternura al ver a kagome cargar a shipo.

inuyasha ultimamente tenia sueños y habia empezado a recordad algunas cosas que vivio con kagome hace muchos años atras.

kagome no entendia porque inuyasha esta algo distantey fue hablar con el .

cuando kagome se acercaba a inuyasha se ponia algo nerviosa cosa que inuyasha le parecia algo dulce.

kagome habia preparado hamburguesas y un jugo defresa para que comiera con inuyasha.

inuyasha y kagome comian junto platicando y a veces se abrazaban y se besaban .

kagome y inuyasha se estaban enamorando de nuevo .

en otra parte naraku estaba planeando como robar la perla de shikon y comenzo a planear su ataque al templo de la familia higuirashi.

seshomaru que habia llevado algo para comer a su caballo de dos cabezas llamado au junto a jacken habian comenzado a sentir como la energia de naraku estaba creciendo mucho.

inuyasha habia recordado toso loque paso hace 500 años.

mientras que naraku comenzo su ataque en el templo higurashi, sesshomaru alistaba su espada para empenzar a luchar contra naraku.

inuyasha habia escondia a kagome y rin quien tenia a shipo en brazos, au el caballo de seshomaru y jachen se quedaron a poteger a kagome y a riin y a shipo.

mientras que naraku comenzo a destruir todo a su paso , seshomaru ataco a naraku directamente.

mientras que inuyasha buscaba a naraku muy furioso, seshomaru peleaba contra naraku y justo antes de que seshomaru fuera atacado por naraku con todo su poderque tenia.

inuyasha aparece al frente de naraku muy furioso.

naraku vio que tenia a colmio de acero.

seshomaru sabia que inuyasha habia recuperado sus recuerdo y estaba muy furioso con el.

inuasha estaba furioso con naraku ya que se habia atrevido a intentar hacerle daño a kagome y a su hijo shipo , naraku se habia metido con su familia.

inuyasha y sesshomaru habian atacado a naraku con todas sus fuerzas y fue destruido con el poder de amabas espadas juntas.

inuyasha y sesshomaru es taban agotados de usar todas sus fuerzas y energia para derrotar a naraku.

pensando que todo habia acabado, pero aun no habia acabado.

sesshomaru que ha visto a rin corriendo con shipo en brazos, inuyasha al ver a rin le quita a shipo de sus brazos y lo carga y lo miraba se parecia mucho a kagome pero tenia sus ojos.

rin le dice:a su esposo : que kagome habia desaparecido.

kagome aparecio en un lugar oscuro no sabia donde estaba.

cuando de repente escucha las palabras de su abuelo antesde morir,: solo el deseo correcto y la perla desaparecera para siempre.

kagome estaba muy asutada en un lugar muy oscuro y no sabia cual erael deso correcto.

en otra parte seshomaru abrio una puerta paraque inuyasha pudiera a buscar a kagome.

kagome en medio de tanta oscuridad escuchaba una voz que le dicea :¿cual era su deseo?.

inuyasha buscab a kagome en media oscuridad, cuando escucho una voz que decia:¿ cual era su deseo?.

inuyasha vio a kagome y la abraza por detras, kagome a sentir el abrazo de inuyasha , comienza a meditar cual es el deseo correcto y despues de meditar el decide cual es el deseo.y dese que la perla desaparezca para siempre y la perla desaparece.

kagome y inuyasha aparecen en el templo donde rin y sesshomaru los esperan junto a shipo.

han pasado mass de 5 meses donde kagome y inuyasha se quedan a vivir en templo higurashi junto con sota .

sesshomaru y rin se van a vivir en una casa que queda al lado de la casa de sango y miroku.

rin esta embarazada de 2 meses , sango y miroku que ya estan casado y viven con kohaku , al parecer sango tienen 4 meses de embarazo al parcer depues de su luna de miel .

sango habia quedado embaraada, kohaku invito a sota a jugar videos juegos.

kagome que au no recordaba de todo estaba echada acariciando su barriga de 3 meses de embarazo.

inuyasha que habia llebadoa a chicpo a dormir a su cuarto contiguo para que chipo durmiera en su cuna.

pero aun no se acostrumbraba a su nuevo cuarto, inuyasha que regresaba a su habitaccion con shipo em brazos.

ve a kagome echada en la cama acariciando su barriga , inuyasha se echa con shipo en medio , kagome abraza a chipo y inuyasha los arropa y luego se echa a su lado .

al parecer la vida les habia dado una segunda oportunidad de tener una familia y poder vivir felices y tranquilamente en paz como ellos habian querido hace 500 años atras.


End file.
